


Overworked

by Badwhalenikki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Sick Character, Sick UA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwhalenikki/pseuds/Badwhalenikki
Summary: Pidge is overworking herself trying to find Matt and her dad and gets herself sick.((there will be a sequel with Lance being the sicky))





	1. Chapter 1

"Pidge, seriously.” Lance groaned wrestling the laptop out of her hands.

“Leave! Me! Alouuune!” Pidge’s voice cracked.

“Stop it!”

“No!”

“The only reason Coran isn’t forcing you in the healing chamber is because Hunk promised you’d just sleep this off!”

“And I will! After I decode these last few lines…” Pidge pulled with all her might.

With a sigh Lance gave a quick tug sending Pidge flopping back into her pillows he had stacked up for her. Pidge covered her face with her hands and groaned as Lance stood up putting the laptop on her messy desk. He scanned it before huffing and closing it. Walking back to her bed he smirked as she kicked her legs slightly and continued to mumble into her hands. The bags under her eyes stood out on her pale skin. The fever, however, tinted her cheeks and ears pink.

“Stop having a tantrum and let’s get this soup in you.”

“I was almost done!”

“12 out of 83 pages doesn’t sound like almost done to me.”

“What do you know?!”

“Enough.” Lance grabbed the bowl off the floor.

It was luke warm from the walk and waiting for Lance to take the computer from her. She continued to grumble as Lance scooped some of the soup out.

“I can feed myself…”

“You couldn’t even hold onto your laptop…”

“Where is Hunk?”

“Decoding his part, now shut your yap and open your food hole.”

“Those are the sam-” Pidge was cut of by a spoon.

After making a face she reluctantly swallowed it.

“Did you make that?”

“I did-”

“It taste awful.”

“-not…” Lance glared at the girl frowning, “Why do you have to be so rude?”

“Pfft.” Pidge rolled her eye crossing her arms.

“Pidge,” Lance sighed, “You got yourself into this by overworking yourself… You have to put your health first…”

“Not while Matt and Dad are still out there…”

“Who is going to find them if you die?”

Pidge’s cheeks tinted darker red as she looked away from the boy. Lance sighed placing the bowl down on his lap letting his hand rest on her knee.

“Look, we’re just worried about you ok? I’m worried. You overwork yourself constantly, you never talk to any of us. It’s… It’s not ok to do this to yourself.”

Pidge turned away more holding in a cough and failing. She finally gave up holding it in and coughed into the crook of her elbow. Lance shifted positions, putting the bowl on the floor once more, and rubbed her back as she coughed. After her coughing fit subsided she kept her free hand on her chest as she wheezed for breath. She turned to him with tears spilling over onto her cheeks.

“I hate this…” She whined sniffing back more tears.

Lance tsked pulling her glasses off and pulling her into a hug.

“I know, Pidge. This is why you should at least take a nap before continuing ok? I am sure Hunk will help when he gets down with his.”

“I don’t want… to...hic… be holding anyone back…” Pidge let herself hug him back.

“Well get better and you won’t be.”

“Okay...okay… Just… Can you read to me what I decoded so far.”

Lance grimaced as he held the girl suppressing a groan of frustration.

* * *

 

Hunk lightly knocked on the door to Pidge’s room holding a tray of food and water. With his laptop tucked under his arm.

“Pidge? Pidge, I am coming in.” He whispered pushing the button.

Hunk jumped at the sound of Lance’s snoring. Lance hand both hands on Pidge’s keyboard and Pidge leaned against him slightly drooling on his sweater as she slept. Hunk smiled fumbling to put his things down so her could take a picture. Has he struggled with his communicator he noticed the practically untouched bowl of soup by her bed.

“What the crow, Lance! You were suppose to make sure she ate it all!”

Lance woke up with a snort and a jump making Pidge pry her head off him leaving a trail of drool. Hunk began to laugh as the two tried to understand what was happening. Lance ran his hand through his hair and looked down to his sleeve where Pidge had slept. Pidge was already begin to nod off as Lance noticed the drool.

“Aw, Pidge! Gross!” Lance groaned pushing the laptop off of him.

“Wuh?” Pidge snorted still half asleep.

“You drooled on me!” Lance tsked using his other sleeve to wipe it away.

“Lance… The soup…” Hunk motioned to the bowl on the ground.

“Oh...Oh! Sorry, man, she wanted me to read the code to her so she could fall asleep and I forgo-coff coff coff” Lance covered his mouth.

Hunk began to laugh as Lance glared at the sleeping Pidge.

“You couldn’t of kept this to yourself could you?!” Lance groaned as Pidge rolled over.

“Shut up, you guys are too loud… You’ll wake...Rover…” Pidge began to lightly snore.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance groaned as Pidge tsked rolling her eyes putting the pot over the stove. ...It was her 4th attempt at making though… This one was coming out far better that the last 3. It had been a few hours since Coran took Allura and Hunk to the Bulmera; they would take a few days. And Keith was training probably… Lance and herself pretty much had the castle to themselves… and Lance was sick. She turned to Lance who was sprawled on the countertop groaning. 

“I told you to wait in your room for the soup…”

“Carry me?” He batted his eyes at her.

“I can’t even lift you…”

“But, Pi~dge, you’re my lil’ nurse you gotta-”

“Stop calling me that!”

“Aw, come on, Nurse Katie~”

“Lance, I will make you suffer even more I swear!”

Lance laughed and coughed a little, groaning again as he rolled over.

“Go to the healing pods…”

“Coran, said we couldn’t use them while he was gone.” Lance mumbled.

“That’s a load of cow!”

Kaltenecker mooed in the other room.

“Not you!” Pidge shouted getting another small moo in return, “I am just saying... I mean, checked them and they are fine…”

“Well, I am just telling you what Coran told me.”

Pidge mocked him under her breath. Was this revenge for when she was sick? It had to be… After finally getting Lance back to his room with soup Pidge went back to her hanger… Only to pace at the door of the hanger before heading to her room and digging in her bag from home for medicine. Pain meds… Yes…  Allergy… No… Cold… Was it a cold? Or the flu? Space flu would be bad news… Pidge decided pain meds would do. She quickly grabbed a glass of water and made her way to Lance’s room.

“I am coming in so put your pants on.” Pidge called out before opening the door.

Lance looked up from his pillow groaning.

“What no face mask? You really are sick.” Pidge smirked.

“Hey! It’s my little nurse!”

“Shuddup!”

“I finished my soup miss nurse!”

Pidge groaned clenched her fist and Lance reached out and grabbed her shirt tugging a little.

“If you could stop being annoying for a minute I could give you your medicine…”

“You have medicine?! Oh you are perfection my lil’ nurse!”

Pidge felt the hit rise to her cheeks as she shoved the two pills she held into his hand and slammed the cup on the floor where he could reach it.

“I’ll be back to check on you in an hour and I’ll come with food.” Pidge grumbled storming out of the room.

It continued like that for a few days. Pidge would bring him cool towels to help with his fever. Pain meds every 12 hours. Food every 3 hours. It was like taking care of a toddler. Pidge had made herself a mask to go in more often. He kept calling her his lil’ nurse it was super annoying… Pidge’s communicator began going off. She flipped it open seeing Coran’s smile.

“Number 5! How is my favorite number?”

“HEY!” Hunk shouted from the driver seat.

“I am fine. I’ll be better when you get back so we can throw Lance in the healing pod.”

“If he is sick why isn’t he in there?!” Coran leaned closer to the communicator.

“He told me… You said we couldn’t… I am going kill him.”

“Don’t dirty my floor!” Coran smiled, “We’ll be back soon.”

Pidge put her mask on and stormed into the room. As the door open she stomped in glaring at the sleeping boy. She opened her mouth to scold him when she noted he was unusually still. Pidge place the communicator down getting on her knees looking him over. There was no noticeable chest movement… Pidge panicked putting her ear to it. She felt a slow lift and let out a sigh of relief. As she got up Lance wrapped her in a hug.

“Aww! My lil’ Nurse was worried!”

“Let go! You lied! You could have been in a healing pod this whole time!”

“But, Pidge~”

“No! Let go you’ll get me sick!”

Lance snickered pulling at her mask refusing to release her.

“Isn’t that what this is suppose to help with?”

“Don’t mess with that!”

“Aw but Pidge, I’m all better you don’t have to wear it.”

“I HATE YOU EVEN MORE NOW!”

“No you don’t!” Lance squeezed her tight.

Pidge struggled lightly slamming her fist on his chest trying to wiggle her way out. After a few minutes Pidge groaned resting her head on his chest.

“Okay, I give up… Let go.”

“Do I get my prize?”

“What prize?”

“A healing kiss from my nurse.” Lance smirked.

“You just said you were better!”

“I am not hearing a no!”

“I AM GOING TO END YOU!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr and Patreon Badwhalenikki


End file.
